Between the Lines
by Luna Lovegood2
Summary: Notice the lack of HarryGinny alone time in book six? Well, this is the stuff we missed. A collection of scenes JKR accidentlly FORGOT to put in HBP. Will switch between Harry's and Ginny's point of view. Chapter one: the first kiss from Ginny's angle.
1. After the Win

**A/N: I'm not too certain if I am to continue with Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince of Pollentia. Not after the REAL HBP has been out and such. Ah well, here's me new project.**

Disclaimer: Ain't mine . . . I love JKR.

_Chapter One: After the Win_

_**The first kiss from Ginny's point of view.**_

To say that the Gryffindor Qudditch teamwas disappointed about Harry's detentions with Snape would be the understatement of the century. He was our captain, our leader, the one who had brought us all together, and he wouldn't even be there for the last game. No one was more upset about the whole thing than Harry was of course. The look of complete distress that was on his face when he told us still makes my heart clench. It was impossible to get angry with him really, not after looking like someone killed his puppy or something. But who could blame him? Aside from his third year, the boy had never finished a Qudditch season.

Ron was also a bit upset about the whole thing. I suppose he felt he would do badly without Harry being there or something, which is partially understandable. My brother just has no confidence in himself, that's all, and I knew Harry was a source of comfort during the game. Not only for Ron, Harry was _my_ source of comfort as well. I'll never admit it to anyone, not even myself really, but I've always loved watching Harry play Qudditch. The look of concentration he wears during the game, how his eyes shine with determination after he first sees the snitch, and finally, his smile of triumph he wears after the game is won. At practices, and during the other two games I've played with him, I would always watch Harry from the corner of my eye, enjoying the way my heart leapt every time I saw him.

So, I'd say I was a little nervous about the game after Harry said he couldn't play. To top it all off, Harry then declared I would be taking his place and _Dean_ would take mine. I almost fainted when he told me. Not only would I have to deal with seeing Dean all over again, which was _not_ something I was looking forward to, the competition would be me and Cho. Cho Chang, the first girl Harry ever fancied, the first girl he ever snogged. Eugh, the thought still makes my stomach queasy. Of course, I had played against Cho before, but for some reason, this time was different. I had a new form of hatred towards her, and my whole body shook with jealousy every time I thought of them together. Her long black hair, her perfect smile, and her stupid flirty giggles; everything about her hit a nerve. Granted, I was supposed to have given up on Harry, and all of these feelings I had created on my own, but I couldn't help it really. Dean had nothing on Harry, in fact, everything he did I would compare to "The Chosen One". I was surprised our relationship had lasted as long as it did, and was beyond excited when it was finally over.

I can proudly say that we won the Qudditch Cup, and I _did_ catch the snitch right under Cho Chang's nose _again._ It wasn't my fault she kept throwing angry glances toward me the entire game. Although, I can't imagine why she did that . . .

All of the Gryffindors celebrated the entire way to the common room, and then anxiously awaited Harry's arrival. I only semi-participated in the fun and games, I was far more distracted with my 'in-the-head' speech I was preparing for the raven haired boy about how I had caught the snitch before his "perfect" ex-girlfriend. I vaguely remember Dean trying to talk to me, but I shunned him away, my mind on other, more important things. I was so distracted, in fact, that I didn't even notice him enter the common room. That is, not until I jumped about ten feet in the air because every _other_ Gryffindor roared with Harry's arrival. When I looked up and saw him, I could not control myself. Flying off the chair I was sitting on, I ran towards him, wanting nothing more than to hold him forever.

Being in Harry's arms was, to say in the least, the most incredible feeling in the world. I remember the first time he hugged me, after I "accidentally" crashed into the commentary box right after our match against Hufflepuff. Of course, he let go almost immediately so I didn't get a chance to enjoy the feeling of complete bliss he gave me. This hug in the common room lasted a lot longer than the one on the Qudditch Pitch though, and I never wanted to release him. Before I knew it though, he was letting me go, gently pushing me away, and I couldn't contain my feeling of disappointed that fell in the pit of my stomach.

I thought then that would be the very last time I would be in Harry's arms. I didn't feel as though I would ever gain the courage necessary to hug him again. However, before a word could escape my throat, I felt a pair of warm lips upon my own. Harry was kissing me. I think I remember hearing Dean break the glass he was holding behind me, but that didn't matter now. I didn't care how many people were watching, how Ron was going to flip in a matter of seconds, or Hermione's smug face she was sure to give me later. All I could think about was how soft Harry's lips were . . .

I'm not too certain how long the kiss lasted. Time didn't seem to be in existence at that moment where all of my dreams were coming true. As my lips parted, and I allowed him to enter my mouth, I knew I would never be the same again. Kissing Harry was something I had never felt before. He tasted utterly delicious, although I couldn't exactly tell you what it was. My entire body went numb with excitement, and my mouth _still_ tingles with the memory. The only two people I had ever kissed before that moment were Michael Corner and Dean Thomas, but I knew I could never kiss them ever again. It just wouldn't be the same, not after knowing what _that_ was like. In the back of my mind, I vaguely wondered how Cho gave him up so easily.

We parted, much to my disappointed. I saw Harry looking around the room, and I knew he was searching for my brother. His eyes stopped moving, and in them I saw pure happiness. Curious, I followed his gaze to my brother who was actually _smiling._ I felt my heart skip a beat as Harry looked down at me again, a grin on his face. I smiled at him back, knowing he was the one, and no man could ever take his place.


	2. Serious Talks and Serious Snogging

**A/N: I'm very happy with the responds I got for that one short chappy. )**

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, but one of these days man . . .

_**Harry and Ginny's first walk around the lake.**_

_Chapter 2: Serious Talks and Serious Snogging_

Harry led Ginny out of the common room, trying his best to ignore the looks from his fellow Gryffindors on the way out. Hermione was beside herself with excitement, where as Dean looked as though he wanted nothing more than to tear Harry's head off. With a deep breath to control his emotions, Harry opened the portrait door for Ginny and followed her out, his lips still tingling with their recent kiss.

They were silent on their way to the Great Hall, occasionally glancing at one another before looking away with a small smile and a blush. Harry found it strange seeing her blush again, it had been about two years since she last did that in front of him. He never realized he missed it until then . . .

'I always knew you liked making an entrance, but I must admit I never expected _that._'

Harry jumped slightly, having just been in a complete trance due to the silence. They had reached the lake now and were standing beside a tree to provide shade. Harry smiled at Ginny's words, feeling his face heat up with a slight embarrassment. 'Well, you know me; I never like to plan things.' He smirked, but wasn't entirely sure why. Suddenly feeling a bit like Draco Malfoy, he turned away from her quickly and began to stare at the lake.

'I know,' she admitted. 'From experience I know, just thinking of last year for one.' Ginny's face fell, and Harry knew she was thinking of the Department of Mysteries. She looked down, shame playing all over her face. 'I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up-'

'It's ok,' Harry said quickly. 'Don't be sorry, it's a good example of my recklessness.'

Ginny met Harry's eyes, her own filled with a sort of taunting laughter, 'I wouldn't call what you did today . . . _reckless._' She gave him a lopsided smile which made Harry feel as though he swallowed an anvil, 'Surprising, yes, but reckless? Nah, at least not to me,' she looked away, pink tingeing her cheeks.

'I missed that,' Harry admitted, rubbing his thumb against her warm cheek.

'What?' Ginny asked, slightly breathless with his touch.

'Your blushing,' he replied simply.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. 'Is that it Potter, you know I did a hell of a lot of blushing before this and you didn't say anything.'

Although her words were harsh, Harry could hear the playfulness within them. 'I know. I'm sorry I didn't.'

Ginny took Harry's hand in her own and turned him towards her. She bit her lip, as though internally debating something, and then kissed him. Caught off guard, Harry was reluctant to respond, but eventually found his way. In the back of his mind, Harry wondered how he ever enjoyed the one kiss he shared with Cho Chang. However lovely it was, she had nothing on Ginny Weasley.

They broke a part, but their faces stayed close together. Ginny wore a slightly dazed expression which Harry knew he also had on. They stayed silent for a moment, Harry enjoying the warmth he felt in every inch of his body, before Ginny sighed softly. 'What is it?' he asked her, surprised at his ability to speak when he felt as though he could hardly stand.

She smiled, their foreheads touching, and said, 'I never thought I'd be able to do that without you running away.'

Under his glee rose a new emotion, one that ate at his insides, filling him with complete regret. 'I'm sorry Ginny,' he said, closing his eyes, unable to look into hers. 'I'm sorry I didn't, you know, notice you sooner.' He sighed, 'Merlin I'm so thick . . .'

Ginny giggled, 'Yes, you really are Harry.' She laughed then, and Harry, feeling it would be the only way to quiet her, kissed her soft lips again. She silenced immediately.

It took them longer to part this time, and when they did, both were completely out of breath. 'So,' Harry began randomly, 'how was the game?'

* * *

The whole 'in-the-head' speech Ginny had been preparing about how she caught the snitch from under Cho Chang's nose, suddenly slipped her mind completely. The question, on Harry's part, was totally slapdash. They had just been innocently snogging, why couldn't he stick to that? Ginny's mind was entirely dazed and fogging, the taste that was Harry still intriguing her beyond reason. She looked at Harry who was patiently waiting for her answer. 'It was,' Ginny paused, unable to speak, and she silently reminded herself that she _had_ been able to talk for a few years now. '. . . er . . . good.'

Harry snorted, which annoyed Ginny greatly. It wasn't _her_ fault she had lost the ability to speak properly after all. 'That's it?' he asked. 'Just good?' Ginny shrugged, wondering why this answer of hers wasn't good enough for him. Rather than badger her further, Harry chose to smirk instead. 'Didn't it feel more than good to catch the snitch before Cho again?'

Ginny smiled, she knew it must have been one of triumph as she looked into Harry's amused eyes. 'Of course it was!' she shouted with a slight jump, making a few passersby stare. As Harry laughed, Ginny's stomach did a summersault. 'What? I lost two blokes to her you know?'

Harry raised his eyebrows, '_Two?_' he asked.

'Yes, two,' she answered. 'First there was you, then Michael . . . not that I'm complaining about _him_ really, he was a complete prat sometimes. About a week before we split up he actually tried to get me in a broom cupboard with him.' Harry scowled, and Ginny was happy to see a little jealousy within his eyes. 'Oh don't worry, I didn't go,' she said quickly. 'I shoved him in by himself and locked the door. Didn't let him out for a week,' Ginny smirked evilly, the entire incident replaying in her head. 'Then of course right after I let him out he was a bit . . . angry I suppose.'

Harry let out a low whistle, 'Remind me to never tick you off,' he said with a slightly frightened look, but underneath Ginny saw a hint of relief knowing she didn't snog Michael Corner in a broom cupboard. With a more serious attitude Harry added, 'And you didn't lose me to Cho Ginny . . .'

With narrowed eyes Ginny eyed him slightly. She knew he was feeling guilty, which only made her feel the same. She smiled reassuringly, 'I know, I only did for a time. Then, you realized she was nothing but a crybaby.'

Harry laughed, 'That's quite true.' He sighed and sat down, leaning his back against the tree. Ginny did the same, and rested her head on his shoulder. Harry smiled down at her, making Ginny's heart pound somewhere in her throat. He wrapped his arm around her, and she laid her head upon his chest. 'So, how magnificent was your catch?'

Ginny giggled, feeling lightheaded from being so close to the love of her life, although she would never say that out loud. 'I wouldn't call it _magnificent_ really. If it was, it's just because Cho doesn't pay attention to the game. Maybe if she didn't have her head so far up her-'

* * *

Harry listened to Ginny's replay of the Qudditch game with amusement. He enjoyed the feeling of being so close to her, although he'd probably never say that out loud. They stayed in front of the lake together for a long time, never running out of things to talk about, which was something Harry could _never_ say about Cho Chang.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out, 'twas me birthday yesterday, and I've been crazy busy with work. I promise the next one won't take that long! ) Thanks to all who reviewed.**


	3. The Talk

**A/N: Oh sweet Jesus in heaven, it's been a loooong time hasn't it? Argh, let me just say that moving is the most annoying thing in the entire _world._ My computer wasn't set up for a while, then school started; I'm on colorgaurd so I've had practice a lot lately since football season is starting. Let me first say:**

**I'M SORRY! I really did not intend on this happening. Anyway, enough wasting your time, here is chapter three.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Harry Potter, as you all very well know. Or at least I hope . . .**

**_Harry and Ginny get a lovely talk. From who? Well, who do you think?_**

_Chapter 3: The Talk_

The fact that Ginny Weasley was one of seven, and indeed had six brothers, hadn't even crossed Harry's mind the first few days they were together. It was only now, as Harry was in the common room across from Ron and Hermione starting a Charm's essay, that it finally hit him full in the face. So hard, in fact, that he actually dropped his quill. Ginny was in the library, complaining that the common room was too noisy of a place to do homework, and Hermione suggested she go alone to avoid "distractions". She gave Harry a hard look as she said that, making Ginny giggle. It was the first time she and Harry were a part, aside from sleeping and classes, since they started seeing each other. That must have been, Harry realized, why Ron was choosing to send him strange looks here and there when he was supposed to be doing his own homework.

So, that is how Harry finally remembered that Ginny had brothers; many brothers, one of whom was sitting right in front of him.

Not that Harry was particularly afraid of the Weasley men. He knew he could take Ron, if it came down to that, which he hoped it never would. Percy hadn't even made contact with Ginny in Merlin only knew how long, so Harry didn't find _him_ to be much of a threat. Fred and George, although very protective of Ginny, had dropped hints of their own towards her about dating Harry over the summer. Ginny had told Harry this merely hours before, almost as if to assure him they wouldn't play any horrible pranks because he was dating their sister. Charlie, Ginny had also told him, was quite fond of Harry, and not nearly as over-protective of her as the other Weasley's were.

No, it was Bill that Harry was worried about. Bill being the oldest of the Weasley's, and Ginny the youngest, the two siblings had a certain bond that Harry noticed over the years. He was almost positive Bill was going to say something to him, if not physically hurt him in some way or another. However, as Bill wasn't there at the moment, Harry decided to worry about Ron, considering he had just cleared his throat for attention.

Harry raised his eyebrows at him while Hermione said, 'Yes Ron?'

Ron looked around nervously, shifting his quill from side to side, in an attempt to keep his hands busy. 'I was wondering if . . . er . . . Harry could I speak with you? You know . . . alone.' Hermione scowled at this, Harry thought, not at the prospect of being asked to leave, but because she knew what Ron was going to say and didn't approve. Despite this, she muttered a small 'fine', sent Harry an apologetic look, and walked up to the girl's dormitory.

Harry waited patiently, feeling quite anxious about what Ron was going to say. He knew Ron approved of his relationship with Ginny, but for some reason it wasn't helping his nerves any. Ron wasn't acting like his usual Gryffindor self either, though, and seemed to be fighting an internal battle within himself about what he was going to say. However, just as Ron opened his mouth to actually say something, the portrait door was slammed open, and a very frustrated red head walked in.

'You would _think_,' she said, walking towards them, 'that the library would be a very quiet place to study. But _no_, I have to hear Parvati Patil and her bloody twin sister giggling about some Hufflepuff boy!'

Ron was looking at Ginny angrily, not listening to a word she was saying. Harry, on the other hand, was trying his best not to laugh at the whole situation. 'Ginny, do you mind?'

'Mind what?' she asked with curiosity, her temper calming slightly, but Harry could still feel it in the air.

'Well, you see, I'm trying to have a conversation with Harry here.'

His tone had obviously suggested that Ginny leave and Harry winced at Ron's mistake. 'A conversation with Harry, huh?' she asked in a mock sweet tone. 'Well this sounds like it will be very interesting, move over will you Harry?'

She looked down at him with a false smile, making Harry feel on edge and more nervous than anything he had felt that night. Ron was glaring daggers at the pair of them. 'Well Ginny . . . er-'

'MOVE OVER HARRY!'

Harry jumped and slid over, allowing Ginny to resume her normal appearance, and sit down with a smirk. Ron looked at Harry with his mouth open, 'Harry!' he whined. 'Why did you move?'

'She's scary!' Harry defended, pointing a finger at Ginny who only smirked more. 'What would you have done?'

Ron let out a sigh of frustration, but said nothing more, which told Harry he had won the fight. Ginny rolled her eyes and said, 'Listen Ron, whatever you were going to say to Harry, you might as well say to me. He would have told me anyway, right Harry?'

Ginny looked over at him with an accusing stare, but Harry chose not to answer. Truth was he knew he would have told Ginny whatever Ron said to him, but he wasn't much for getting his best mate angry with him. Thankfully, Ron saved Harry from answering the question anyway, 'Argh, fine Ginny! You can listen, but don't blame me if you get embarrassed.'

'If she gets what?' Harry demanded, wondering what on earth Ron was going to say to him.

Ginny rolled her eyes with a deep sigh and folded her arms across her chest before leaning back against the couch. 'Oh please Ron,' she said, sounding very much like Hermione, 'I'm sure Harry already knows about the birds and the bees.'

Harry chuckled at her outgoing words, while looking down and blushing slightly. Ron's eyes widened at his sister's comment, while a slight blush crept to his cheeks and his ears turned bright red. 'I never said he didn't . . . I wasn't even going to- oh will you stay out of it Ginny?'

'Stay out of it? I think you talking to my boyfriend about sex concerns me a bit, don't you? He very well can't do it by himself!'

Harry covered his face with his hands behind his glasses, laughing hysterically behind them. It was Ginny's turned to blush now, and she did very beautifully when the realization of what she said hit her. 'That is to say . . .' she muttered, trying to cover up her words.

'Never mind Ginny, I think he gets it,' Harry finally emerged from his hiding spot with a small smile towards the girl sitting next to him, her face just about as red as her hair.

Ron swore to himself, scowling at his knees, apparently not wanting to make eye contact with either of them 'I had this whole speech planned out in my head, and you _ruined_ it Ginny.'

Instead of getting angry, as Harry presumed she would, Ginny smiled sympathetically at Ron, allowing him to finally look up, 'than just say it Ron.'

'Ok fine, I will. I'll do it just like I practiced and pretend your not here,' he sent Ginny a slightly annoyed look and took a deep breath. 'Listen Harry,' he began, looking at him, 'you're my best mate, and you very well know that. I trust you, with my life you know?'

Harry smiled and nodded in understanding.

'Ever since our second year, when we found the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, and you looked up at me and said "I'm going down there." Do you remember that?'

Again Harry nodded while putting a comforting hand on Ginny's since he felt her shudder slightly at the mention of the chamber.

'I'll never forget you coming back with her,' he nodded his head towards Ginny. 'She was scared, pale, and mentally scarred . . . but she was alive. Since that moment, I knew you would really be the only person I'd trust with my sister. It was in that moment you became part of the family Harry, I don't know if anyone's ever told you that before. Mum and Dad will never forget it, I know I won't, hell even Percy will remember; after someone beats it into him of course.' Ron scowled to himself, thinking of his older brother, but said nothing more on the matter. Harry and Ginny sat in a stunned silence, listening to Ron with great interest. 'So, my point is Harry, that I've always sort of wanted the two of you together in a way. I know you, and I know you would never hurt her because when you say you care about someone, well, you mean it.' Ron finished with a smile and looked down at his knees, slightly embarrassed.

Harry was quiet for a moment, before saying in a voice that crackled a little, 'Thanks Ron that means a lot to me.'

Ron looked up and grinned before turning to his sister whose eyes were slightly tearing. 'And _you_,' he said accusingly.

'What?' she said, her face changing from being touched, to a horrid glare.

Ron sighed and shook his head. 'I love you Ginny, you're my only sister, and nothing will change that.' Ginny smiled gratefully. '_But_,' Ron continued in a serious tone, 'I know _you_ as well. You've been through two boyfriends in a short period of time.'

'Ron!' Ginny said angrily. 'It was in two years!'

'That's beside the point. I'm not saying you don't care about Harry or anything, I know you do, but I just don't want you to give him up like Dean or something.' Ron kept talking as though Harry wasn't there. 'It's just; Harry's done a lot for me, for our whole family. He saved my life, I'm certain you remember not that long ago, and I really don't want to see him get hurt.'

'He saved my lifetoo Ron, and I'll never let Harry go so easily. I've been waiting since I was how old, eleven? Do you honestly think I'd let him go?'

Harry cleared his throat loudly. 'I'm still here you know.' He smiled at the pair of them, feeling beyond touched with their words.

Ginny smiled back, the kind of smile that made his stomach twist in knots and the giant monster in his chest purr gently. 'We haven't forgotten you,' she said teasingly. Then she sighed, almost inaudibly, and rested her head upon Harry's shoulder.

Harry smiled down upon her, a look in his eyes of complete happiness that was rarely ever seen because of his darkened past. Ron, taking this as his cue, stood up and began to walk away. However, Harry stopped him. 'Wait, Ron!' Ron turned back to see both Harry and Ginny now standing. 'There's something I need to talk to you about.' Curious, Ron walked back to his seat as Harry resumed his spot on the couch. 'I know you don't want me to hurt Ginny, because she's your sister and all that. But, you know, there's someone who's a bit like a sister to me that I don't want _you_ to hurt.'

Knowing who Harry was talking about, Ron sighed in an ashamed sort of way. 'I-I think I've already lost her Harry. I already broke her heart.'

'Oh you haven't lost her Ron.'

'I haven't?' he asked, looking up hopefully.

'Of course not, Hermione's never been one to wear her emotions on her sleeve, but when you spend so much time with someone, you start noticing things. I notice the way she looks at you Ron and the hope that glitters in her eyes when you look at her. You haven't lost her, but I won't deny that you broke her heart.' Harry sighed, 'But she's forgiven you, and so have I. I know you care about her Ron, a lot, but you have to _do_ something about it.'

Ron smiled, 'I know, and you're right, I do care about her. A lot . . .'

'Glad you're finally admitting it.'

'Although anyone with half a brain could tell,' Ginny muttered. Harry chuckled and Ron glared at him.

'What Ron? It was obvious; you have to admit she's right!'

'Alright fine, I admit it,' he grinned sheepishly.

'And you're going to do something about it?'

Ron took a deep breath, 'yes. Yes I will.'

Raising his eyebrows skeptically, Harry asked, 'when?'

With a nervous, and yet longing look towards the girl's staircase, Ron mumbled, 'later,' before hurrying up to his own dormitory.

Harry and Ginny laughed out loud, clutching on to one another for support. 'Do you think he'll actually do something?' Ginny asked, once they calmed down a little.

'Probably,' Harry admitted. 'Although, I've been waiting _years_ and nothing's happened yet,' he sighed. 'They're getting highly annoying with their bickering though.'

'Tell me about it.'

Harry leaned back against the couch, taking Ginny with him. 'I'd rather not.'

'What _would_ you rather do then?'

And, with a smirk that would scare Draco Malfoy, Harry kissed her.

**A/N: I thought it about time Ron grew up. So, if he was a little out of character here . . . well, that's why.**


	4. A little More Then Chocolate

**_A/N: _This took me forever to write, but I'm awefully proud of it. Please review. .**

**Disclaimer: Not mine in any way.**

_Chapter 4: Chocolate_

It was quiet. All that could be heard throughout the entire room were a hundred quills scratching furiously across parchment as just about every fifth year did their daily pile of homework. Some of the students were smiling triumphantly as their hands worked away to finally complete the assignment which had been bugging them all week. Other students were wringing their hands through their hair, exceptionally angry at themselves for being too distracted and leaving a few long essays to do at the last minute. Ginny Weasley just so happened to be one of those fifth years.

Not that she regretted it in the slightest. Harry Potter was the best distraction.

And speaking of Harry Potter, he just so happened to be sneaking quietly throughout the rows of books, searching the many heads for the familiar sight of red hair. He was being as quiet as a mouse, knowing the full wrath of someone being interrupted while doing O.W.L. work, and not wanting to be on the wrong side of a stressed out fifth year's wand. Stepping over a few books strewed about the floor, he finally spotted her in the very back corner of the library. She was chewing at the end of her quill and staring at the book in front of her with concentration that matched Hermione herself.

Harry walked a little closer, still as quietly as possible, and leaned sideways against the bookshelf next to him. He did not say a word as he watched Ginny smile at the book and suddenly begin to write a little more to her already long essay. Harry couldn't suppress his grin and realized, not for the first time, how incredibly lucky he was to have someone like her by his side. _She's always been there_ Harry berated himself. _You were just too bloody thick to see._

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves (though why he was nervous he didn't know), Harry approached the table, fiddling with what he had brought for her. He had managed to sit down, right across from where Ginny was sitting, without her even looking up. She was so engrossed in her homework, that Harry almost felt bad for having to interrupt her. Almost, but not quite. He had opened his mouth to say something, but abruptly changed his mind. She really was a sight to look at. The sunlight was streaming through a nearby window, reflecting at least one thousand different colors off her head. Her eyes were focused and filled with determination. Harry looked at her tiny fingers as they tapped the table in frustration and resisted the urge to take them in his own. He looked back at her face and was suddenly mesmerized as she licked her lips…

Harry shook his head and broke out of his trance. Although he enjoyed watching Ginny immensely, he knew he should say something soon, or else run the risk of jumping across the table and snogging her senseless. With a breath for courage, Harry cleared his throat as quietly as possible.

Despite the quiet-ness of his throat clearing, Ginny (who was quite absorbed in her essay) gasped rather loudly, jumping about a foot in the air, and knocked over her ink bottle. 'Harry James Potter!' she shouted in a whisper when she realized who it was that nearly gave her a heart attack.

Harry winced and quickly cleaned up the mess of ink Ginny had made with a wave of his wand. She still, however, sat in her chair with her arms folded over her chest, sending him a glare that nearly had him running to the hills. _I think I know how to beat Voldemort_ Harry thought. _Just have Ginny stare at him like _that. _She is quite pretty when she's mad though…_

'_Harry!_'

'Oh I'm sorry,' Harry had to shake his head a bit again to clear out the cob webs. 'What is it?'

'What is it?' she repeated in disbelief. 'You tell me. I said I'd meet you down by the lake in about an hour. What was so important?'

Harry couldn't help but grin. 'What?' he asked in a mock hurt tone. 'Can't come down and have a look at my girlfriend?' Ginny blushed a rather deep shade of red before opening and closing her mouth a few times, clearly having no response. Harry laughed quietly. 'Well, I believe I've just done the impossible. I've rendered Ginny Weasley speechless.'

'Oh shut it you.' Her voice was playful so Harry wasn't worried. 'As charming as your answer was, I know that's not the real reason you came to the library is it?'

'Well no I suppose not.' Harry sighed and looked at Ginny adoringly. 'Can't get anything passed you now can I?'

'Nope so don't even try it.' With a small grin, Harry finally lifted up the tiny package which he had been resting on his lap the whole time. Ginny looked at it with raised eyebrows, then looked at Harry, then looked at the package again. 'Harry, darling –'

'Yes my sweet?'

She shot him an amused smile. They had come to calling each other pet names from time to time. None of the stuck, of course, but it was quite a new experience for both of them. 'You _do_ realize Easter is over now, right?'

Harry laughed and picked up the brightly colored Easter egg that he had just put on the table. While unwrapping it he replied, 'Yes, I'm well aware. However, last year we shared an Easter egg together in this very same spot-' Ginny looked around, just to be sure, '-and I thought we could make it a…er…_tradition_ or something.' Having unwrapped the egg, Harry set it down on the table between them, the chocolate sticking out of the top.

Ginny giggled, 'eating chocolate with Harry Potter in the library. Too bad it only happens once a year.' She reached forward and took a piece, before popping it into her mouth with a satisfied smiled. She moaned slightly and licked her lips. Harry suddenly found himself incapable of breathing properly.

'I love chocolate,' she continued while her tiny fingers went out to take another piece. Harry noticed that she had painted her nails a very light green and they sparkled… 'It's just so delicious, don't you think? Creamy and sweet,' Ginny gently sucked the tips of those sparkling green fingers, her eyes trained on Harry the whole time. 'It almost makes you _tingle_ inside doesn't it?' She reached across the table and took a third piece. This one, it seemed, she wanted to savor. Harry watched, captivated, as Ginny's tongue slid out of her mouth and began trailing the edge of the tiny piece of chocolate. She took a small bite, grinning in a way Harry had never seen her grin before. Her eyes were burning, her adorable sparkling green fingers twirling that piece of chocolate in her hand with perfect rhythm. 'Well,' her voice sounded deeper then usual, 'aren't you going to have some-'

Before Harry could even contemplate what he was doing, he had flown out of his chair, darted around the table, took the seat to Ginny's left, and crushed his mouth on hers. She had let out a slight squeak of surprise, but a moment later, she melted into the kiss with a sigh of relief. Harry was relatively certain this was the best kiss he'd ever share with another human being. Ginny, who had dropped the chocolate on the floor, put her hand behind his neck. Her fingers were playing with a bit of his hair, sending a chill down Harry's spine. As she parted her lips to allow Harry full access to the glory that was Ginny Weasley's mouth, the sweet taste of chocolate passed between their tongues. It added a little more to what was already turning out to be an incredible snog session.

Ginny let out another small moan and Harry couldn't help but pull the girl's small figure on his lap. She settled there comfortably, legs dangling at the end of the chair because she was too far from the ground to place her feet down. Neither of them broke the kiss the whole time.

Harry often found it indescribably hard to control his hands whenever he and Ginny got around to kissing each other. Both of them had a bit of trouble stopping themselves from time to time in order to not go too far so early in the relationship. Once already, when he and Ginny somehow found themselves in a broom cupboard, Harry had to summon every bit of willpower he had to gently pull Ginny away from him. At the time, she had Harry pressed against the wall, both legs wrapped around his waist. She had apologized profusely, as though she was taking advantage of him somehow, and kept her distance for quite some time.

Well, about twenty minutes. However, it felt like a hell of a lot longer to them.

It wasn't as though Harry wasn't enjoying himself in the broom cupboard that day. He just felt that what he and Ginny shared was something extraordinary, and Harry definitely didn't want to ruin it by giving in to his raging hormones.

At first, Harry thought the entire situation was rather strange. He had given Ginny the details of the one kiss he shared with Cho (after her stubborn insistence). Although it had been something to remember, Harry blushingly confessed to Ginny that kissing her was a much more _dizzying_ experience. In turn, Harry questioned Ginny about her kissing adventures with Michael and Dean. She easily said that Michael wasn't the greatest kisser in the world, but she never once complained about it to him. However, they never had any heated snogging episodes during their many months of dating. She and Dean, on the other hand, ended up in an empty classroom or two. Before Harry could get too jealous, Ginny told him that they never got too carried away. She never let Dean's hands wander as she let Harry's once in a while.

It made Harry wonder what was so different with him. Why did Ginny lose control while with him and not Dean?

Harry figured it was the same reason he lost control with her. It was simply because Ginny was _amazing._ There was no other explanation needed.

For the first time, Harry's hand had wandered up Ginny's skirt and he began caressing the inside of her thigh. He could feel the very edge of her knickers which felt as though they were made of lace. It took all self control not to pull her skirt off right there in the middle of the library.

Ginny, for her part, had been tugging on Harry's tie which was now completely undone. She had somehow unbuttoned a few tops buttons on his shirt without him even noticing, and her hands were wildly rubbing the bare part of his chest. Harry felt as though he was on fire. He never wanted this moment to end. He never wanted to stop…

Unfortunately, the librarian had other plans.

Both teens were very much aware that they weren't exactly in the best of places to be getting carried away as they were. Both teens were very much aware that any old student could catch them in the act. Both teens were very much aware that Madame Pince was less then a hundred feet away.

What both teens did _not_ know was that Madame Pince was only actually about fifty feet away…

Twenty…

Ten…

Five…

'MR. POTTER! MISS WEASLEY! _WHAT_ do you think you are doing?'

Harry and Ginny flew apart as soon as they heard "MR". Ginny hit her chair with so much force that it almost toppled backwards, but instead hit the ground with a dull _thump! _Neither of them looked at each other as their faces turned such a bright shade of red, they easily could have replaced Ron's ears when he was under pressure.

Madame Pince's eyes were glaring in a way that would have made a first year burst into tears. She was breathing quite heavily out of her nose and her lips were pressed so tightly together, they were barely visible.

Harry remembered the first time he and Ginny were caught eating chocolate in the library. Madame Pince had charmed their things to hit them on their heads as they ran out and away from the angry librarian. If Harry had thought she was angry then, he had no idea what she was now. Madame Pince was so _ticked_ that she didn't even notice the open chocolate on the table. Harry restrained himself from putting it away. It wasn't as though she was blind, but he felt no desire to draw any more attention to anything that could get them into more trouble.

If it was possible, that is.

'Well, I do not _believe this,_' Madame Pince began in a deadly whisper. 'In all my years, never have I seen something like _this!_' Harry found that very hard to believe, but he kept completely silent. He was, however, finding it very difficult to concentrate on Madame Pince's rant. All Harry could think about was where his hand had been just a few moments before. How close he was to being in a place no man had ever gone before…

The librarian raved for a good ten minutes or so before she finally decided to issue out a punishment. 'Twenty points from Gryffindor for _each_ of you! And don't think for a minute it ends there! I want you both here tomorrow night after dinner for detention! Do you understand me?'

Harry and Ginny both nodded very quickly, hoping with everything they had that they could leave. Madame Pince let out an annoyed sigh and pointed to the door, as though she were too shocked and appalled to say anything else. Harry helped Ginny gather her books without a word. He pocketed the chocolate as fast as possible, unfortunately Madame Pince had seen. However, Harry and Ginny had raced away before she could say anything.

They set off down the corridor at an alarming speed without actually running. A few twists and turns later, wanting to put quite a distance between themselves and Madame Pince, they finally stopped and leaned against a wall breathing heavily. All Harry and Ginny needed to do was make eye contact once before both of them broke into laughter.

'I can't believe that just happened!' Ginny said incredulously after their laughter died down.

'Tell me about it,' Harry replied, staring into Ginny's eyes which were still alight with mirth. 'I thought the two of us were going to burst into flames.

Ginny giggled before closing the gap between them and resting her head on Harry's chest. Harry wrapped his arms around her with a sigh of content. Any worry he had that Ginny would be angry with his hand placement disappeared as they snuggled together in the middle of the corridor.

Of course, Ginny wasn't going to let Harry's actions go unnoticed. She had a duty to tease him.

Ginny lifted her head up to look in Harry's eyes, but so their arms were still wrapped around one another. Her eyes were twinkling brightly and she held a bit of a smirk on her face. 'So Potter,' Ginny began in what sounded like a serious tone. 'Where were you planning on putting your hand back there, huh?'

Harry's eyes widened and he swallowed hard. 'Oh, er-' clearing his throat, he tried again. 'I'm sorry Ginny, I just…'

Ginny giggled, making Harry stop, which he was very thankful for. Really, Harry had no idea what he was going to say. 'It's ok,' she answered honestly. 'I can't stand here and say I didn't like it-'

She let her sentence trail off and Harry couldn't help but smile before placing a small kiss on her mouth. Ginny pressed herself closer, obviously still a bit heated from their experience in the library, but before either of them could make another move, they heard footsteps approaching rapidly. Springing apart, Harry and Ginny gathered their things, and started walking down the corridor as though they had never stopped.

The right thing to do, considering it was Snape who rounded the corner in front of them.

Snape's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he approached two of his least favorite students. Harry and Ginny were stopped by the malicious look on his face and were met by a very searching glare. When he spoke, his voice was (as always), low and dangerous. 'What are you two doing, wandering about?'

Before Ginny could even take a breath, Harry answered, 'We were _walking._ Not against the rules, is it?'

Snape held them up a moment longer, as though hoping to catch one of them off guard and get a confession. Harry supposed Snape was just in the mood to punish someone, and Harry just so happened to be his favorite person to punish. A few more tension filled seconds later, and Snape sneered before whipping around the duo and continuing on his way.

'Greasy git, isn't he?' Ginny said with a scoff as she and Harry made their way to the common room. Harry nodded but didn't say anything, a small grin making its way on his face. Somehow, their hands found one another, and they continued their walk in silence, joined hands swinging slightly between them.

Harry muttered the password when they finally made it to their destination. He was quite looking forward to curling up to Ginny by the fire, and maybe finishing off that chocolate egg they had started.

Instead, it was Hermione Granger's voice that served as the welcome wagon.

'And just where have _you two_ been?' Hermione had a way of making Harry feel guilty even when he didn't do anything wrong. McGonagall had it to, and it was something that irked Harry to no end.

Of course, he and Ginny probably shouldn't have been snogging in the library, but that was besides the point.

Ginny saved Harry from having to lie to one of his best friends (he was a terrible liar anyway) by answering for him. 'We were just at the _library_ Hermione,' Ginny reached into her bag and pulled out the long essay Harry saw her working on when he went to see her. 'See?' she continued, waving the parchment in front of Hermione's face, as though to prove her point. 'I finally finished that Charms essay that's due on Monday.

Hermione's cheeks colored slightly as she looked ashamed of herself for thinking the worst. Behind her, Harry saw Ron sniggering quietly. 'I'm sorry,' Hermione apologized sincerely. 'I just though that, well, you know…' She didn't finish her sentence as her eyes traveled from Ginny, then to Harry, and back to Ginny again, before dropping to the ground. Ron appeared to laugh harder, but he still managed to keep it silent.

Somehow, Harry and Ginny managed to keep their expressions guilt-free. Although Ginny _did_ finish her essay, they technically weren't behaving as they should have been. 'It's alright Hermione,' Harry managed to say. 'I'd have thought the same thing too.'

Hermione looked up from the floor and flashed Harry a grateful smile. Next to him, Ginny took his hand and tugged on it gently, forcing him to turn her way a little. She grinned before wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug similar to what they were sharing in the corridor before Snape interrupted them. Their eyes met and foreheads touched as the common room slowly melted away around them. Harry was vaguely aware of Ron and Hermione walking away, leaving the couple hugging in front of the portrait hole. Even if he wasn't paying attention, Harry couldn't miss Ron say 'I've never seen them so happy' to Hermione.

A feeling of joy came over him as he stood there with Ginny. He had never _been_ so happy.

* * *

Harry and Ginny both agreed to not share their detention with Ron and Hermione. Ron would probably just turn a brilliant shade of red while avoiding eye contact with the pair of them for at least two days, whereas Hermione would berate them for being irresponsible.

That was why when Harry and Ginny had to leave for detention the next night, they simply told Ron and Hermione that they were going for a walk instead. Both were thankful that Hermione kept silent about Ginny's homework, although Harry could have sworn he saw Ron kick her under the table.

The young couple entered the library feeling very nervous. Neither of them had seen Madame Pince since she discovered their rather obvious display of affection the day before and weren't sure if she had cooled down or not. It came as a surprise to find that she was still quite angry, but calm enough to talk to them without yelling.

'You will not be serving detention with me tonight,' Madame Pince began. Harry wasn't sure if he should feel happy about that or scared since, chances were, they would be with Filch instead. 'I ran into Professor Hagrid this morning and he agreed to watch over your detention. I have things to attend to tonight.'

Again, Harry wasn't sure if he should be excited, or go running back to the common room screaming. He had only ever been in detention with Hagrid once, and it hadn't been a pleasant experience. 'I'll walk to you his hut,' Madame Pince had started walking out of the library before she even finished her sentence. Harry, who had longer legs then Ginny, had no problems keeping up. His girlfriend, on the other hand, was practically running in order to not fall behind. She and Harry kept sending anxious looks towards one another the whole walk there.

Harry found it strange seeing Madame Pince outside of the library. She was silent the entire time, and didn't say a word when they reached Hagrid's hut before turning around, and briskly walking back towards the castle.

A moment later, the door of Hagrid's hut was thrown open and the half giant stepped out, a broad grin on his face. 'Alrigh' there Harry, Ginny?' he nodded to each of them.

'Hey Hagrid,' Ginny said brightly. 'You're certainly in a good mood tonight.'

Hagrid chuckled and started towards the back of his hut. Harry and Ginny took the hint and followed. 'Yeh know, it's a shame both of yeh getting' detention, but it'll be great help!' Hagrid stopped walking and the two teens' eyes were met with an assortment of different cages and odd looking tools spread on the ground. 'Uh, Hagrid,' Harry said anxiously. 'What exactly are we helping you with?'

Hagrid took a deep breath and answered, 'A bit 'o trouble keepin' up with my, you know, _cleaning._'

'Cleaning?' Ginny repeated in disbelief.

With a nod, Hagrid continued. 'All part of the job. A lot 'o creatures to take care of when yer the Care of Magical Creatures teacher,' he laughed gruffly. Harry and Ginny grinned up at him. 'Hard to keep up with cleanin' the cages and everythin'. Thought I would be up all night with this, but not with you two helpin' out.'

Harry couldn't resist breathing a sigh of relief. They would just be cleaning some tools and cages for whatever insane animals Hagrid kept in there. Harry felt that was a walk in the park after chasing down a dying unicorn.

A few minutes later, Harry, Ginny, and Hagrid were all plopped on the grass, scrubbing away at the various instruments Hagrid had put there. Their area was lit up by a circle of fireballs Harry and Ginny had conjured around them.

'So,' Hagrid began attempting conversation. Harry and Ginny both looked up from their respective tasks. All three of them were sitting rather close together so it wasn't hard to converse. 'What are yeh in detention for anyway? Turn the pages too loudly did ya?'

Simultaneously, Harry and Ginny stopped working on their cleaning. Harry was relatively certain his face was providing just as much light as the fireballs. Even in the dark, Harry could see Ginny's face color slightly as well. Hagrid, thankfully, was so focused on scarping something oddly crusting out of a very large cage that he didn't notice. 'Er…' Harry tried to answer. 'Not exactly, we just-'

'We were snogging,' Ginny answered bluntly, casually returning to her cleaning with a trace of a smile on her lips.

Hagrid looked up sharply only to see two teenagers lazily cleaning a few gardening tools with impish grins on their faces. Harry, who noticed Hagrid at stopped working, met his eyes, gave him a half a shrug, and said 'She started it.'

A loud clang was heard from Ginny slamming down the contraption she was working on. 'Don't you lie to him Harry James Potter!'

Harry looked up at her with narrowed eyes. 'Oh don't you start playing innocent, _Ginevra._'

Ginny's eyes widened, and she swelled up to yell at him. Before she could, Harry was saved by Hagrid's booming laughter. They both looked at him in surprise but, to their annoyance, he gave no explanation. He merely shook his head and resumed the dirty task of cleaning his human-sized cage. Harry and Ginny looked at one another, shrugged, and went back to work. Neither of them noticed the smile that seemed permanently etched on Hagrid's face.

They trio continued to work in silence for quite some time, one of them occasionally making small talk. Harry decided that this was the best detention he ever had. It was a beautiful night, he was with two really great people, and the harder Ginny worked, the more Harry found he couldn't keep his eyes off her. About an hour into the detention, the small group of workers had separated to focus on their own separate tasks of cleaning Hagrid's things. Ginny was attempting to figure out how to open a cage with various different levers poking out of it. Her face was rather dirty and sweat was practically pouring off of her. She was getting more and more frustrated at the stubborn cage by the second and seemed moments away from kicking the thing into the lake.

Harry never thought she looked more appealing.

She was working right by a fireball and the flames were illuminating her face in the most brilliant way. She was on her hands and knees, pulling on different chains and bars, continuously blowing strands of hair out of her face that had fallen out of her ponytail. Her eyes held a spark of anger that, instead of frightening Harry, simply made him all the more attracted to her. Her shirt was being pulled down slightly by a little thing called gravity and Harry could just make out the start of two very amazing parts of Ginny Weasley. He could just imagine beads of sweat running down her neck and to her-

'I think it's clean, Harry.' Hagrid's low voice caused Harry to break from his trance and jump nearly a foot in the air. Looking down, Harry saw that the deadly looking instrument he had been scrubbing at was, indeed, as clean as could be.

Putting it aside, Harry looked up at Hagrid whose beard was twitching suspiciously. 'Oh shut up,' Harry said in a frustrated tone. His friend could only chuckle and shake his head. Harry was about to say something else but Ginny had taken that moment to let out an angry growl – sounding very much like a lioness – and kick the still closed cage with her foot as hard as she could. The cage didn't even move from its spot. It did, however, shake, and the door sprang open with a squeak.

'Oh of course!' Ginny yelled sarcastically to the night sky. 'Just _kick_ the damn thing! Why didn't I think of that before?'

Harry laughed lightly as Ginny went back on the ground and began scouring the bottom of the cage with more force then necessary. He was, once again, so distracted by her beauty that Hagrid was able to startle him again. 'How long?' he asked.

Looking up, Harry snorted. 'How long what? How long have I been watching her or how long have I been _allowed_ to watch her?' Hagrid just gave a look that clearly said "both". 'I can't really say how long I've fancied her,' Harry answered with a sigh. 'Most of the year probably. We've only been seeing each other for a couple of weeks.'

Hagrid nodded silently as they both continued to watch Ginny take her anger out on a hunk of metal. Her face was red and she was muttering frustrated words that they couldn't hear because of the distance, but Harry was willing to bet Mrs. Weasley would be furious if she heard. He was certain that he was probably wearing the most love-struck expression on his face, but he wasn't embarrassed in the slightest.

'Ginny!' Hagrid called out to the red head and waved her over when she looked up. Harry looked at Hagrid curiously, but the giant refused to meet his eyes.

'What is it Hagrid?' she asked, sounding out of breath.

'Yeh both did a great job today,' Hagrid praised. Both teens smiled slightly. 'I think I can take over from here. Not get yerselves back to the castle before curfew.'

Harry and Ginny shared a brief look of shock with each other, and then looked back at Hagrid. Curfew was another hour away. Surely they had enough time to finish their detention. 'I'll just get my stuff then,' Ginny said and ran back to where she was just working. It was then Harry noticed she had taken off her shoes. Looking away from Ginny, Harry's eyes sought Hagrid's. They were sparkling like Professor Dumbledore's. Harry couldn't help the huge smile that took over his face. 'Thank you Hagrid,' he said sincerely.

'No one deserves this more'n you.'

Harry's heart swelled up with a great deal of honor and respect for his first wizard friend. He couldn't think of a single word to express his gratitude but, as always, Hagrid seemed to understand. 'Yer welcome,' he said simply.

It was then that Ginny was back at his side. Harry took her hand automatically. Both of them said their goodbyes with a promise to visit sometime during the week. They slowly made their way back to the castle, enjoying the refreshing breeze that cooled them down some. Harry's eyes kept wandering to the amazing woman next to him, and she noticed immediately. 'What?' she asked in a suspicious tone.

'Nothing,' Harry answered quickly. 'You just look really incredible right now, that's all.'

Ginny gave a very unladylike snort. 'Harry I probably look like I just wrestled a troll.'

'Yeah well, you pull it off well.'

'Prat,' Ginny replied with a playful shove. Harry could only laugh, feeling as though he was floating on clouds.

They made their way through the doors and up the stairs to the common room. 'So,' Ginny began, 'what are we going to tell Ron and Hermione about our appearance?'

Harry looked himself over and noticed he was covered in as much dirt as Ginny was. 'Well,' Harry answered in a suggestive tone. 'We could just tell them we were snogging in the mud.'

'Now Harry, why would you ever want to lie to your two best friends?' She looked up at him with a daring smile. Feeling bold, Harry pulled her off course, and towards a door that led to a very tiny broom cupboard.

'Who said we have to lie to them?' he opened the door and pulled Ginny inside, not even waiting for her to catch her breath, Harry kissed her desperately. She led out a moan and wrapped her arms around his neck. They both smelt of sweat and were still quite hot from the vigorous work they had just been doing outside. Each of those things only added to their passionate experience.

Harry's mouth moved down to Ginny's neck and he planted kisses all the way down to the edge of her shirt, following the trail he imagined the beads of sweat had made. Ginny moaned out his name, her fingers tangled in his hair as he traced the edge of her shirt with his mouth and fingers. Once in a while, he let himself exceed the border just a _little. _Suddenly, Harry's head was pulled upwards and he was kissing Ginny's mouth again. He pressed her up against the wall, letting his hands wander her body aimlessly. She was doing the same.

They emerged from the cupboard nearly forty minutes later with dazed expressions on their faces. They had spent that time mainly snogging, allowing their hands to explore the other's body once in a while, but never going too far. Harry had never felt more alive in his entire life. His whole body felt as though it was on fire as he and Ginny made their way to their original destination, arms wrapped around each other clumsily.

When they got to the portrait hole, Ginny turned towards him and gave him another lingering kiss before he could say the password. Her eyes were filled with a bit of lust and something else Harry didn't recognize. Little did he know, his eyes held the same emotions. Harry gently caressed Ginny's cheek and she leaned into his touch with a smile. They stayed out in the corridor for a moment, sharing short kisses and small touches, before Ginny turned away and gave the password to the Fat Lady who was pretending not to watch.

They climbed through together, holding hands, and feeling as though nothing could bring them down.

Harry vowed that he and Ginny would definitely have chocolate in the library again next year.


End file.
